Sorpresa tienes un gemelo¡¡
by DERRBALAAM
Summary: TRADUCCION Toushirou pensaba que hoy iba a ser un día normal. El estaba un poco equivocado en eso. Primero aparece su hermano gemelo y luego le dicen que ellos son los legendarios gemelos. Puede empeorar?
1. Chapter 1

**SORPRESA TIENES UN GEMELO.**

Summary: Toushirou pensaba que hoy iba a hacer un día normal. El estaba un poco equivocado en eso. Primero aparece su hermano gemelo y luego le dicen que ellos son los legendarios gemelos. Puede empeorar?

Hola de nuevo soy yo este es el segundo fanfiction que traduzco, este fic fue escrito por SHADOWANGEL1996 que agradezco que me allá permitido traducirlo así que otra vez comencemos.

Thank you very much to let me traduce this story and let's begin.

Texto subrayado mensajes o notas de la autora original.

Disclaimer: Ni este fic ni Bleach son míos (lloro).

HEY

Soy Shadow angel 1996 pero solo llamenme Shadow, este es mi primer fanfiction en ingles así que sean ambles por favor. No se lo que voy a escribir aquí déjame ver… 

Prologo

Había una vez en la Sociedad de las almas, la casa de los shinigami, unos gemelos.

Poderosos gemelos.

Ellos eran los shinigamis más poderosos de su tiempo.

Uno era el maestro de viento, el otro era el maestro del agua y el hielo.

Solos eran fuertes.

Juntos nadie los podía vencer.

Ellos no tuvieron padres y vivieron en el Rukongai.

Solo se tenían a ellos mismos.

Ambos podrían haber sido capitanes, pero lo rechazaron.

Ellos juraron estar sobre los demás cuidándose.

Un día, uno de ellos se perdió en una misión.

Así que el otro lo fue buscar.

Y lo encontró.

Pero no vivo

El fue asesinado por un grupo de Arrancar.

Por que el no podía vivir sin su hermano se suicido.

Pero ellos realmente no murieron.

La leyenda dice que ambos renacerán.

Con el mismo apellido y apariencia.

Su apellido era Hitsugaya

Se que es un poco tonto pero se me fue la inspiración por culpa de mi padre que esta viendo un programa de deportes.

Espero que le allá gustado 

Tuya Shadow


	2. Hitsugaya Tsukihiko

Hola gracias por sus reviews y de nuevo a SHADOWANGEL por permitirme traducir esta historia así que comencemos.

Thank you

Disclaimer: Ni la historia, ni BLEACH me pertenecen (lloro)

Que bueno verlos de nuevo este es el primer capitulo oficial así que disfrútenlo.

*Notas de SHADOW están subrayados.

Capitulo 2 Hitsugaya Tsuhikiko

Era una mañana soleada de Junio, bueno al menos para cierto capitán de la Sociedad de las Almas. Hitsugaya Toushirou, capitán del décimo escuadrón y niño genio estaba buscando a su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku que otra vez se negó hacer el papeleo que le tocaba.

"_De seguro de nuevo esta borracha"_ el pensó cuando pasaba junto al capitán Kuchiki y un niño que se parecía a el.

…

"_Momento, un chico ¿que se ve igual a mi? _pensó. El se dio la vuelta y miro su cara. Tenia los mismos ojos aguamarina y cabello blanco como la nieve, el era solamente un poco mas favorecido que el.

"Que bueno de verte capitán Hitsugaya lo iba a llevar a tu división pero ya que estas aquí". El joven Hitsugaya se paro junto a el confuso "Este es Hitsugaya Tsukihiko, el es tu hermano gemelo".

Silencio, un despreciable silencio hasta que Toushirou finalmente hablo "A que te refieres con…"

"Solo vengan conmigo ustedes dos"

Después de unos minutos, ya estaban en la oficina de la primera división. A su manera miraba al chico de a lado, es imposible que sea mi hermano además mi gemelo pero por otro lado no puedo recordar mi vida en la tierra tal vez el Comandante General pueda explicar esto. Al momento el capitán Kuchiki abrió la puerta ellos vieron a los otros capitanes alrededor. El niño Tsukihiko se veía asustado, Toushirou solo pudo sonreír, aunque no lo conocía se veía que la situación era similar párale también.

"capitán Hitsugaya como puede ver hemos encontrado a su gemelo en el Rukonkai y lo convertimos en shinigami. Desde ahora, el vivirá con usted y el lo ayudara con su trabajo, también tome la libertad de nombrarlo su tercer oficial para que usted pueda echarle un vistazo, además por favor enséñele mas de Zanjutsu y Kido pero ya que ustedes vivirán juntos no debe de haber problema. "dijo el comandante.

"_Que!! No puede estar hablando en serio! Yo no sabia que tenia un hermano y además no quiero compartir mi cuarto!"_ pensó Toushirou. El miro alrededor del cuarto, todos los demás Excepto (Yamamoto y Kuchiki ) estaban sorprendidos como el pero nadie dijo nada, fue su gemelo el que hablo diciendo lo que pensaba.

"No puede estar hablando en serio! Antes de esto yo no sabia que tenia un hermano además de que no degusta compartir cuarto" Tsukihiko grito.

Todos lo miraron fijamente, aunque sus expresiones eran bien diferentes, ellos pensaban lo mismo _"¿Este es el gemelo de Hitsugaya?"._

"Hitsugaya kun por favor tranquilícese. Capitán Hitsugaya por favor muéstrele el Seretei y su cuarto, se pueden retirar".

Todavía confundidos, los gemelos salieron del cuarto."_ ¿Por que el tiene que dormir en mi cuarto?! Ellos no podían darle un cuarto para el."_ pensó furiosamente Hitsugaya.

"Este… ¿Cual es tu nombre?"

"Huh?" Toushirou se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano y excepto por el haori y el estilo de cabello nadie podría decir quien es quien… "Te pregunto por tu nombre ya que todos te llaman Capitán Hitsugaya, perro como somos gemelos te quiero llamar por tu primer nombre."

Hitsugaya suspiro como son hermanos no hay forma de que el le llame por su apellido entonces el murmuro "Toushirou". "Que? No te puedo oír…" Tsukihiko dijo juguetonamente e inmediatamente agarro los cachetes a Toushirou y jalo de estos. El joven trato deliberarse por si mismo, pero el otro no lo dejaba ir y para acabarla Tsukihiko lo abrazo.

"Ah! Eres tan lindo y tierno!" a esto Toushirou se sonrojo. Algunas personas se lo habían dicho pero es la primera vez que se sonrojaba. Como siempre trato de librarse cuando escucho unos pasos, trato de apartarse mas rápido pero.

"Oiga Capitán…" Matsumoto grito, al percatarse de la escena que estaba enfrente de ella se paralizo "Capitán ¿Quién es el?" Pregunto acercándose lentamente " El a caso no será su no…"

"No sea tonta Matsumoto! El es mi gemelo Hitsugaya Tsukihiko quien debería soltarme si quiere seguir con vida!" Toushirou grito a ambos y rápidamente Tsukihiko lo soltó y se alejo de el " A pesar de que sea su gemelo el no es tan lindo como usted Capitán" susurro Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya la miro fijamente como signo de que se callara, cuando se dio la vuelta para decirle algo a su hermano el lo vio babeando, confundido el siguió la mirada perdida del otro, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba viendo a Matsumoto.

"Shirou chan , ¿Quién es esta preciosura de mujer? El pregunto

"Soy Matsumoto Rangiku encantada de conocerte gemelo de mi capitán". Ella dijo con una sonrisa.

Es un hermosos nombre te gustaría ir a … " fue interrumpido repentinamente por un golpe de Toushirou que pensó _"este va a ser un día muy largo"._

Aquí esta se que se ve un poco tonto pero estoy orgullosa de ello por favor dejen reviews.

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de la traducción espero que les guste bye


	3. TOUR POR EL SERETEI

No me pertenece ni BLEACH ni la historia

Thanks to Shadowangel996 to let me translate this amazing store.

Perdón por la tardanza pero entre el trabajo y la escuela no tenia tiempo para traducir así que les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste.

TOUR POR EL SERETEI

WOW ¡El Seretei esta repleto de mujeres hermosas y ardientes¡ Tsukihiko dijo alegremente. En su tour a través del Seretei vieron algunas personas y algunas mujeres. El sentía que debía de filtrar con todas ellas. Aunque piensen que el es pequeño el es tambien un mujeriego. Toushirou lo tiene que arrastrarlo con el, solamente para ver que el ya estaba filtrando con otra mujer.

El estaba molesto, muy molesto.

No solamente porque estaba arto de arrastrar a su hermano, de las mujeres con las que filtraba que eran: Kuchiki, Hinamori, Ise Nanao y hasta Matsumoto, en lo cual fue muy vergonzoso por que todas ellas pensaban que era el.

"Y dices que tu viviste con Hinamori Chan juntos ¡ Suertudo pero no puedo verla solo como tu hermana digo es muy bella" Tsukihiko argumento. Poniendo una mala cara Toushirou dijo " Tsukihiko podrías por favor…!

"Nii-chan" Tsukihiko lo interrumpió

"Que" dijo Toushirou confundido. El no sabía que debería hacer con su situación actual.

"Yo quiero que me digas Nii-chan, Soy mas grande que tu de acuerdo? Así que quiero que me llames Nii-chan".

Una vena en su cabeza se estaba acentuando. No solo tenía un gemelo. Ahora su gemelo quería que lo llamara Nii-chan eso ya era demasiado.

"Estas totalmente loco! No hay manera de que te llame Nii-chan". Toushirou grito, si había una posibilidad de que estuviera mas molesto que hace unos minutos, ahora ya lo estaba. El se forzó así mismo de no aventarse contra su hermano y matarlo.

"En serio? Aunque te lo allá dicho por favor". Tsukihiko dijo poniendo cara de perrito malherido.

Toushirou tomo un largo respiro , "Eso no funciona en mi " dijo calmadamente. Tsukihiko camino pasando a su hermano.

No vallas por ese camino¡ Ahí es… ¡, pero la advertencia había llegado muy tarde. Algunos shinigamis ya lo habían empezado a atacarle … La onceava División.

"Así que tu eres el gemelo de Hitsugaya? Vamos a ver que tan fuerte eres". Zaraki Kenpachi dijo desvainando su espada entre Tsukihiko.

"OK empecemos" Tsukihiko respondio, pero antes de que empezara la pelea, Toushirou ocupo el shunpo para sacarlo del área de peligro antes de que su hermano se pudiera quejar, ya estaban fuera del edificio. " Que es lo que estas haciendo Shirou-chan?

"Primero ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme Shirou-chan otra vez, segundo tu no deberías de hacer un alboroto en la onceava división si no quieres acabar muerto." Toushirou dijo furioso.

El se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando fue abrazado por detrás.

"Kyaaa..¡ Shirou-chan esta preocupado por mi ¡. El fue golpeado de nuevo esta vez en la punta de la barbilla, ahora estaba en el suelo y sangrando.

"te había dicho que no me llamaras así otra vez? Ahora levántate, que se esta haciendo tarde y deberiamos de ir a mi oficina". Dijo antes de alejarse.

"Si como quieras" dijo Tsukihiko antes de pararse, siguiendo a Toushirou , el pensó que nunca debería de nuevo a llamar a su hermano con ese apodo, si no quiere ser asesinado por su hermano, el era lindo si estaba enojado.

Al llegar a la oficina, el joven capitán se sentó atrás de su escritorio.

"Que hacemos aquí" pregunto curioso Tsukihiko.

"Tu no vas a hacer nada, Yo voy a empezar con el papeleo, haz lo que se te de la regalada gana" Toushirou respondió. "Excepto filtrar con chicas o ir a la onceava división" el añadió.

Así Tsukihiko salio del cuarto y el empezó a hacer su trabajo, mientras pensaba que iba a hacer su hermano mayor.

4 HORAS DESPUES

Toushirou finalmente había acabado su trabajo t el estaba saliendo de su cuarto cuando escucho una voz.

"Al fin acabaste" Toushirou se dio la media vuelta al escuchar la voz de su gemelo.

"Que estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto cansado, había sido un largo día y el papeleo fue el doble que lo usual.

"Iba ir a tu cuarto, cuando recordé que no sabia donde estaba". El miro la cara de Toushirou "Cansado, verdad?".

"Solo un poco… Que?"Antes de que pudiera acabar el enunciado, ya estaba arriba de su hermano.

"Esta bien dime donde esta tu cuarto e iremos allá" Tsukihiko dijo caminando.

"Déjame ir" grito Toushirou

"No" dijo simplemente Tsukihiko.

Toushirou pensó que a pesar de que eran muy diferentes en algo eran totalmente iguales, que ellos eran totalmente tercos.

"Tu sabes que nuestro cuarto esta del otro lado verdad?", dando la vuelta Tsukihiko pensó "El actualmente esta siendo lindo".

En su camino a casa ellos gritaron, pelearon, rieron y ambos pensaron lo mismo "Tal vez esto no sea tan malo".


	4. Problemas para dormir

Hola de nuevo aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo gracias por su reviews

No me pertenece ni los personajes ni la hitoria.

PROBLEMAS PARA DORMIR

Cuando toushirou despertó era tarde muy tarde. El se apuro para levantarse y ducharse hasta que algo… o mejor alguien lo tenia agarrado por detrás.

"Ohayo-¡ hime-¡" su hermano le dijo cariñosamente.

Después de golpear al mayor, el se metió al baño, tenia que llegar a su oficina antes de que su hermano se despertar, pero cuando el joven capitán trataba de salir del cuarto fue atrapado otra vez.

"Hime, Vas a ir atrabajar otra vez?" El mayor curiosamente pregunto.

"No me llames Himen si voy a ir a trabajar¡."

"Por que siempre estas trabajando? Cuando tienes un día libre?, es aburrido esperarte , pregunto Tsukihiko haciendo un puchero.

"Yo nunca te pedí que esperaras por mi¡ Tengo que ir. Haz lo que se te de la gana" respondió fríamente Toushirou saliendo del cuarto y dejando a un pensativo Tsukihiko atrás.

"Hmm…. Que puedo hacer…?"

EN LA OFICINA DE LA DECIMA DIVISION

"Buenos días Capitán¡ Llego realmente tarde." Matsomoto dijo felizmente.

"No pude dormir bien anoche"

"Por que Capitán?"

=FLASHBACK=

Después de un largo camino, Tsukihiko y Toushirou finalmente llegaron a su cuarto. No era muy grande, pero era suficientemente grande para los dos. El mayor dio una miro impresionadamente.

"Entonces esta es la habitación donde viviremos" el dijo tranquilamente.

"Te traeré tu futon" Toushirou iba a ir por el , cuando su hermano lo abrazo por detrás (otra vez). "Podrías de dejar de hacer esto".

"Mejor vete acostumbrando por que lo voy a hacer muy seguido" el otro lo dijo en una forma muy infantil.

"Que es lo que quieres?" Toushirou pregunto temiendo lo peor.

"Siempre vas al punto¡ Eso me gusta¡" dijo subiéndose en su hermano . "Yo quiero dormir contigo en tu futon".

"QUE¡ Tu dijiste que no te gustaba compartir" . Toushirou contesto perdiendo la paciencia.

"Lo se, pero como no somos tan altos podemos compartir uno de acuerdo?, además estaríamos mas calientitos". El añadió felizmente.

Esperando la reacción del otro el miro alrededor viendo la habitación. Era pequeña, como un pequeño cuarto para un niño , con una pequeña mesa un guarda ropa y un gran futon. Después de unos minutos de silencio Toushirou pudo recuperar su aliento.

"Pero no me gusta el calor, y no soy pequeño y voy por el futon", pero antes que saliera del cuarto fue agarrado por detrás.

"Ay Shirou-chan eres un niño muy inconforme".

"Hey¡ Que estas haciendo?" Toushirou pregunto enojado.

"Nosotros vamos a dormir en un solo futon?" el mayor dijo con una malvada sonrisa en su cara

"HUH?"

(Fuertes ruidos de lucha)

=FIN DEL FLASHBACK=

"No quiero hablar de eso " dijo finalmente.

"Que significa esto, yo quiero saber por que llego tan tarde" Matsumoto con cara de puchero pidió.

"Cállate y haz tu papeleo Matsumoto¡"

Después de un día de gran trabajo. Toushirou iba caminando hacia su cuarto; era inusual que Matsumoto hiciera su trabajo pero lo hizo.

Entrando a su cuarto, el vio que estaba completamente diferente a como lo había dejado en la mañana. Todo estaba repleto de cuadros de dragones y algo azul y blanco que el exactamente no sabia que era.

"Ah ya estas de regreso Shirou – chan¡'¡". El dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano mayor salir del baño todavía mojado.

"¡Que haz hecho a mi cuarto¡" El grito enojado.

"Es mi cuarto también y lo sabes, lo hice mas confortable" el calmadamente explico "Es tan lindo" Pensó.

"Este en primera era mi cuarto?¡ Entonces no hagas un batidillo sin mi…." El no pudo terminar ya que repentinamente cayó dormido. Atrapando a su hermano menor, Tsukihiko lo desvistió hasta dejarlo solamente con su yukata blanca, el recostó a Toushirou en el futon y sonrió.

Durante la pelea de anoche, el también cayo dormido de esa manera. El se veía tan inocente también lindo si estaba dormido.

Regresando a la realidad, cuando el pequeño estaba inquieto, murmuro algo en su sueño.

"No tengas miedo Toushirou" El besándolo frente y murmurando "Esta vez yo te protegeré".


	5. VERDAD

VERDAD

Entonces no fue un sueño, su hermano realmente cambio su cuarto en un gigantesco pastel. Actualmente no se veía tan mal, pero Toushirou estaba molesto que su hermano no le hubiera comentado nada. El miro alrededor, de todas maneras donde estaba Tsukihiko?, fue interrumpido por una mariposa infernal que volaba hacia él.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou se le requiere en la primera división" una voz metálica hablo.

El rápidamente se levantó y se vistió.' Que es lo que quiere el Soutaicho?´ él pensó

-MIENTRAS TANTO-

"Entonces ustedes quieren decirle la verdad?" Tsukihiko pregunto no seguro si estaría bien de decirle a Toushirou la verdad acerca de su existencia.

"Algún día lo debe de contar, correcto?" el Soutaicho dijo ocupando su tono usual.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Tsukihiko vino al Seretei y el piensa que es el mejor tiempo de decirle al joven capitán la verdad.

"Pero pienso que es muy pronto. Tal vez él se deprima o …"

"Sé que estas preocupado pero estoy seguro que el Capitán Hitsugaya es suficientemente fuerte para superarlo." Interrumpió el Soutaicho. "Él ha pasado por cosas peores entonces esto no lo puede poner en shock."

"Probablemente él ha pasado por cosas peores, pero no te permitiré que le arruinen su vida solo porque un viejo tío piense que el solo se tiene que tragar todo esto!" con esto Tsukihiko salió precipitadamente del salón.

Todos miraron fijamente al muchacho hasta que se perdió de vista, y todos sabían que estaba en lo correcto. Toushirou tal vez haya pasado por peores cosas pero nunca afectaron a su persona. Si ellos le dijeran que es uno de los legendarios gemelos él podría estar muy shockeado . Además él podría pensar que todo lo que le pasa ya está escrito en el destino y que le no puede decidir su futuro, esto lo podría poner enfermo y él podría morir en la siguiente batalla.

-CON TOUSHIROU-

´Tal vez debería de compra una sandía en el camino de regreso, tengo el día libre, entonces eso está bien, pero él no sabe si a Tsukihiko le gusta la sandía… Hmm… No he sido muy amigable con el últimamente. Tal vez debería de comprar algo que le guste… pero no sé qué le gusta… Ya sé! Le voy a cocinar algo a el!. Cuando dio la vuelta a una esquina el choco con alguien y cayó al piso.

"Lo siento estas bien!" Una voz reclamo, pero cuando vio la cara del capitán se congelo "Toushirou!"

"Tsukihiko que haces aquí?" Toushirou pregunto poniendo una cara de niño, después de pararse. Repentinamente el hermano mayor brinco hacia él y cayó al suelo con él. "Qué demonios estás haciendo?" grito.

"La cara que hiciste fue tan linda!" su gemelo chillo en una forma muy femenina. El pequeño luchaba para zafarse de él, pero a Tsukihiko no le importaba ya que esta podría ser su última oportunidad de sostener a su hermano así.

"Déjame ir.-.! Tengo que ir a la primera división!" El menor dijo, aun tratándose de librar, pero repentinamente el sintió que su hermano lo dejo ir, confundido el levanto la mirada hacia Tsukihiko.

"Vámonos". El mayor dijo y agarro a su hermano de la cintura.

"Espera te acabo de decir que tengo que ir a la primera división!"

"Pero hoy es tu día libre o no? Entonces tú no eres un shinigami ahora y tú no necesitas tomar órdenes del Soutaicho, Hombre, estoy muriendo de hambre! Vamos a buscar algo que comer!" dijo con voz suave y fuerte a Toushirou.

Después de atravesar todo el Seretei, ellos finalmente encontraron un restaurante con la comida que le gustaba a Tsukihiko. El ordeno por los dos y Toushirou estaba muy confundido para registrar lo que estaba pasando. Después de que la mesera tomo la orden, ella regreso con los dos recipientes.

"Que es esto?" pregunto Toushirou confundido.

"No sabes Que es? Esto significa que tú nunca has comido ramen antes? El mayor pregunto shockeado, el sabía que el joven capitán no tenía mucho tiempo libre, pero estaba impresionado de que nunca hubiera comido ramen antes.

"No te estuviera preguntado si ya lo hubiera probado. Entonces qué es esto?" pregunto fastidiado

"Solo pruébalo, te gustara!" el otro dijo comenzando a comer. Toushirou lo miro y luego vio su comida. Era molleras en una sopa, lentamente el empezó a comer y se dio cuenta que le sabor no era de lo que se esperaba.

Después de que Tsukihiko acabara con su comida, que fue sorpresivamente rápido, miro a su hermano menor comer. Su cara de sorpresa es tan linda, entonces recordó la conversación de la mañana con el Soutaicho, tal vez se meta en problemas pero esta vez él lo protegerá a toda costa no importa lo que le pase.

Cuando Toushirou observó a su hermano, el vio que Tsukihiko lo observaba sorpresivamente serio a él. "Erm estas bien?" pregunto nervioso.

"HUH Claro que estoy bien ¡! Acabaste, verdad! Entonces vamos de compras!" el rápido dijo hasta que se dio cuenta que él estaba mirando fijamente al pequeño.

Después de haber pagado la cuenta . El agarro a su hermano y lo arrastro con él a varias tiendas y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era de noche, después de cenar se fueron a casa.

En el camino a casa Toushirou cayo dormido entonces Tsukihiko lo llevo a su cuarto. Él lo recostó al pequeño en el futan y se preparó para dormir.

El miro la cara dormida de su hermano y se recostó a lado de él.

-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-

"Que quieres decir con que no hubo nada importante?" el pequeño capitán pregunto a el Capitán Ukitake con una hermosa voz.

"Bueno lo usual de todas las reuniones, olvídalo" dijo tratando de no caer con la mirada tierna que Toushirou hacía.

"Espero que me estés contando la verdad" él dijo haciendo un puchero y se fue.

Eso fue tan espantoso´ Ukitake pensó y suspiro. La reunión de ayer fue muy dura y todavía estoy cansada de ella.

-FLASHBACK-

"Tal vez Tsukihiko-kun este en lo correcto Yamijii. Hitsugaya tal vez sea fuerte pero no tan fuerte, el tal vez se rompa" Kyoraku dijo en suave tono.

Kyoraku está en lo correcto, Nosotros no debemos de esperar un poco más antes de hacer un movimiento. " Unohona admitió

"Hmm está bien, vamos a ver qué sucede" El Soutaicho finalmente consintió.

"Pero que le vamos a decir si pregunta? Ukitake pregunto.

"Bueno le diremos que discutimos lo usual, se pueden retirar" El Soutaicho ordeno y todos salieron del salón. ´Esto va a ser muy interesante él pensó cuando todos se retiraron.


End file.
